User talk:SonOfHalliwell/Archive 4
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ARCHIVED TALK PAGE. NEW DISCUSSIONS CAN BE STARTED HERE. WOW AND HOW? Wow you are now a complete Manager you are fricking Awesome. How do you know the colour hex codes? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Theme Here they are: HalloweenCharmedTheeme.png|Non Charmed HalloweenComplete.png|Charmed (i can do better) 2ndhalloween.png|Charmed Halloween (This one is better) --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually HalliwellManor is my friend, he's sitting right beside me .. also, "don't edit someone elses profile" ... hmm, I recall you edited his profile removing information he provided claiming "copyrights" Screencaps Why are screencaps only used? Was that ever a rule? Why would you use a picture of Piper flipping through the book when the episode isn't about that. The promo picture fits perfectly, and it's professional so it looks best. Samuelsalvator 18:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Allright, I'll just change it to a picture of Paige turned into a Nymph.Samuelsalvator 18:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Date Theme Planned Out :) Yey On 5th Novemeber the theme will change to Firworks (due to Bonfire night, people set fireworks off). Then on the 10th change it back to whatever design wins the vote. Then on the 1st December all the way through to 1st January Charmed Christmas Theme. Then on the 1st of January through to 5th of Januray we are going to have a really cool Font spelling "2011-Charmeds 5th Aniversarry". Sounds good ha. I could help with the coloring but your are going to have to do the background tiles due to you having PhotoShop. Sounds good? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Summon the Dead Quit harassing me & my friend. That picture is perfectly fine. You can't claim copyrights, because every single image on here is property of agencies such as Getty Images & Spelling Entertainment. Every single Book of Shadows page and information from the Book is copyrighted material as well. It is words created by other people. You can not remove things based on "copyright." The picture is going back up. PiperHollyCharmed 18:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What business is it of yours what goes on someone's user page? TOTAL ABUSE OF POWER. IMMATURE & JUVENILE.PiperHollyCharmed 19:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Everyone knows that you and the person whose user page you're editing are the same person. You're not fooling anyone, so just chill out.Samuelsalvator 19:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually no, my friend was blocked for totally ridiculous reasons, when as you can see, SonofHalliwell is the one attacking me & my friend. Question - you know what censorship is correct? posting the images & information I do is freedom of the press & media, claiming copyright on one image and not another is completely hypocritical. All Charmed information is copyrighted, the reason people can post on here is because we claim ownership of nothing we use. --PiperHollyCharmed 19:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Besides all that, replica pages were never allowed anyways. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::If it means anything, I give my full concent for this kid to get blocked.Samuelsalvator 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm 24, i'm not the one acting juvenile here or creating argument, I am minding my business doing what my friend asked, you 2 are picking arguments over nothing. And also, those images taken from the Charmed Comics, those are copyrighted material, property of Zenescope, so if pics I use are taken down based on "no replicas & copyright" then comic book pics can't be allowed, pics from the novels can be allowed and so on. Do you not see how ridiculous it is saying "you cant post an image"?--PiperHollyCharmed 19:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Really? Did you really just delete my whole page? I was still thinking of ideas to put on it, and you deleted it and turned it into a category!? No! I was going to add different beings and some other stuff that I was trying to prefect and clean up before I put them on the finished page. You need to resore the page! Samuelsalvator 04:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I re-made mine. If you want to keep your version, go ahead.Samuelsalvator 05:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thank You. I realy do appreciate that.Samuelsalvator 17:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Message Above Look at the message a few messags ahead from this one. It is about the theme. It is called Date Theme Planned or something like that. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Prue's new pictures Hey I have some new pictures to add but I don't know is it violating Wiki's rules (copyright)? Here they are, then you decide can I add it or not :) Alexander 14:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) 2cnjnkn.jpg 2h51wzm.jpg 2j30gtj.jpg 2wr28f9.jpg 2ykj96u.jpg 10hppu9.jpg 30rmscx.jpg 33lnnlv.jpg 66bywx.jpg 333ibh0.jpg a3h5vl.jpg jgmxy9.jpg m9sjzp.jpg zsr1jq.jpg xc66gk.jpg w708i0.jpg rck5j6.jpg vigtnn.jpg n3lml0.jpg Grimlocks Pic What a surprise, "better picture" as HalliwellManor said, changing things to how you see fit. That picture, you are calling better with the two grimlocks from the Halloween episode was added by HalliwellManor a long time ago. the one I added today better depicts a grimlocks MO and is from their first appearance. My picture is MUCH better.--PiperHollyCharmed 15:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Prue's new pictures Okay, I'll find them. :) Alexander 11:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) To Create a Door What a surprise, deleting another page created. Seriously, leave articles alone and quit deleting everything.PiperHollyCharmed 10:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Why Unlock It? I wish to add my knowledge on the topic and add some pics Video, Quote and Article of the Month - YOU! Hello Perry, Doing a fabulous job there. I have done the Video etc of the month twice before, so I was wondering whether you would like to do. If you don't know how to do it, I will be watching you progress; and changing it if it is a little wrong. To pick the quotes find Charmed Scripts, you get to pick the episode out of anything. For the vidoes just go on youtube (the video must "include Charmed -" at the beginning). Have fun choosing, and it is all on the main pages disscussion. Use it for inspirartion and help. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Give Me a Sign Spell I suggest checking your facts; the spell was a love spell - it was supposed to lead Piper to her true love, hence, LOVE SPELL. It backfired because it was intended for Piper and leading her to her love, but it worked on Prue instead. HENCE, BACKFIRE.PiperHollyCharmed 08:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Would you know the identity of this demon This is a mask from Charmed but I cannot figure out who the demon is. Would you know? Shielding Hello. Could you please create the Shielding page please because I need to put that image somewhere. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 17:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocking User:RusselHalliwell Hey can you block this user? He changed some infos on my & other rollbacks informations and thus it will look like we put that things he wrote. If you don't believe me, check his contribs. Thanks in forward Alexander 20:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :You want someone blocked just for changing your edits? When edits are not properly worded or are not factually correct, they are changed. Are your edits correct or guesses? Blocking someone for editing a page doesnt solve the problem, talk to the person and ask why they made the edit.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I DID posted it on his talk but he doesn't asnwer me. Just look at this (User:Annasean51) & your Halliwell Manor Maybe this will change your fact of view. Alexander 11:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Line 1: Line 1: :::RussellHalliwell was changing personal information. He wasn't just editing spelling mistakes. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Looky here -> User talk:OracleForever --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 16:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Odd Images Hey. Has your wikia style changed. I can see weird symbols next to the edit button and other places. I just want to see if it is everyones. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 17:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Manager Template Hey. I changed the template but I cannot seem to get it Gold. Could you please have ago? --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 15:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The gold doesn't really go well with the current Halloween-theme. I think it's best to change it to gold when our main theme is back. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, but no. Good thinking though, but it just ruins the Bronze, Silver and Gold effect. Please *sad*. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 18:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Borring stuff(s) - again :/ Okay I know I'm boring with pics xD but this pic rocks *.* What do you think? :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 19:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Design Theme Plan I wasn't sure whether you got this message because I never got a reply. I'll send it to you again ---> : On 5th Novemeber the theme will change to Firworks (due to Bonfire night, people set fireworks off). Then on the 10th change it back to whatever design wins the vote. Then on the 1st December all the way through to 1st January Charmed Christmas Theme. Then on the 1st of January through to 5th of Januray we are going to have a really cool Font spelling "2011-Charmeds 5th Aniversarry". Sounds good ha. I could help with the coloring but your are going to have to do the background tiles due to you having PhotoShop. Sounds good? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Admin and Manager / Khan ']]Talk 13:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey When it comes to the 1st (my time) I will change the wikia back to its form okay. Happy editing, [[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Did you change it? Because I <3 (love) it! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC)